AfterMath
by mulaNa
Summary: Doesn't anyone wonder what happened after the curtains were drawn on the last scene at the sprin play? I know I did. BTW, if you don't know, it's after Landon kissed Jamie.


Summary: Am I the only one who's curious about what happened after the curtains were drawn at the last scene of the Spring Play? *Based on the movie.*  
  
Notes: My first A Walk to Remember fic.  
  
Disclaimer: A Walk to Remember belongs to Nicholas Sparks. A Walk to Remember the movie belongs to a movie company which I'm not writing down because I'm not sure and if I get it wrong, it'll cost more trouble. Jamie Sullivan and Landon Carter belongs to Nicholas Sparks. In my head, while I'm writing this down, I'm imagining Jamie and Landon as Mandy Moore and Shane West. When I read the book and watched the movie, I preferred the movie. Don't get me wrong, I love the book but the movie, come on, it has Shane West. Plus, I like Mandy Moore. She's one of those rare few who started out as pop and ending it with pop. Everyone is trying to get out of pop but she's sticking to it and I respect that.  
  
I know my grammar and tenses is terrible. No need to tell me, I already know.  
  
*******  
  
Jamie Sullivan gasped, Landon Carter gaped.  
  
Did he really do that?, wondered Landon. Did he just really kiss Jamie Sullivan? Not only was that not included in the script, it was also not forced. He kissed her because...he actually wanted it.  
  
Jamie just stared at Landon, wide eyed. No, he thought. That wasn't the scariest part. The scariest part was that, he actually enjoyed it.  
  
Now that the curtains were drawn, crew members were hurrying onstage, picking up the props. Actors and actresses all piled up onstage too, leaving no room for Landon to talk to Jamie.  
  
Once the props were cleared, a crew director whispered the countdown.  
  
Landon took a deep breath to calm his unusually fast heartbeat. He, for one, knew that his fast heartbeat had absolutely nothing to do with the adrenaline of finishing the play. All around, crew members and the casts were looking at him suspiciously and curiously. Landon felt his face grow warm and closed his eyes to block out all the staring eyes. A few seconds passed before he heard the audience cheer loudly again. He opened his eyes just in time to see the curtains went up and everyone in the audience on their feet, cheering on them loudly. Landon felt a grin broke out as he exhaled.  
  
"It's not as bad as I thought." He mused as he cast a sideways glance at Jamie who was beaming as she grinned at her misty eyed father. Landon quickly re composed himself. "The play, I mean."  
  
Landon felt someone nudge him and he turned to his left to find that Sally girl glaring at him. Landon frowned and mouthed 'What'. Sally tilted her head to the side to show that everyone already joint their hands.  
  
Reluctantly, Landon grab Sally's hands and he felt his heartbeat racing again when he gingerly intertwined his fingers with Jamie.  
  
He vaguely heard the crew director whispering, "1, 2, 3. Bow." He just bowed when he saw everyone bowing and when everyone stood up straight, he followed suit. His vision was blurry and all he could think right now was the tingly feeling down his spine from the kiss and holding hands with Jamie. That however vanished when Jamie quickly pulled her hand away the minute the curtains went down.  
  
She glared at Landon -a common thing for him, by now- and stalked off. He turned to follow her, not realizing his hand was still joint to Sally's and in haste pulled her to.  
  
"Oww, Carter. Let me go!" Sally whined pulling her hand back and massaging0000000 it.  
  
"Sorry." The stage was crowded once more. The cast were hugging each other, congratulating themselves on the splendid performance, crew members were everywhere and all Landon wanted to do was to get off the stage and find Jamie but he felt like he was stopped by everybody.  
  
"Wonderful, Landon." Hannah Splinched, a senior who played the bartender in the play congratulated Landon. Landon nodded vaguely and tried to make out Jamie's soft brown curls in the mob of people. He grabbed Hannah by the arm when she turned to leave.  
  
"Hannah, seen Jamie?" The minute he said that, Hannah half smirked.  
  
"No." She winked at Landon and left.  
  
Landon heaved a sigh and slip both hands inside his pocket. He left the stage and tried to avoid all the people who tried to stop him to congratulate him.  
  
"Oh, stuff it." He mumbled. "I wasn't that good." One of the cast member who had a tiny role overheard Landon and rolled his eyes. He stared at Landon sullenly as if he was a rat bastard.  
  
Landon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something to the boy when he saw Jamie's back walking in a steady pace to the Exit door.  
  
He rushed towards her but she had already left. He opened the Exit door and to his greatest relief, except for Jamie there was no one at the hallway.  
  
"Jamie." He cried. Jamie immediately stopped walking. She didn't need to turn to know who had called her. The minute she heard his footsteps advancing towards her, she broke into a small run. But she tripped on her long dress and fell, well, would have fell if Landon hadn't caught her. He straightened her but his hands never left her shoulder. He turned her so she would face him. With one hand firmly clamped on her shoulder, his other hand went under her chin so that Jamie had to stare directly in his eyes.  
  
"Jamie, just hear me out here, please." Landon begged. Jamie turned away, not looking at him in the eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you or whatever, but, I'm so sorry." He said it all quickly.  
  
"Why." Jamie whispered. She whispered so softly Landon ad to strain to her.  
  
"Why?" Landon asked, more to himself. Why indeed, he thought. "I...I forgot my line, Jamie. Everything was going so well, I..didn't want to mess it up. It was just one more line."  
  
Jamie was silent for a minute, staring down at the floor. When she finally looked at Landon in the eye, he was surprised to see the anger in her eyes.  
  
"Do you know why Miss Garber and Eddie was there? Their LINE PROMPTERS, Landon. As in, they whisper or mouth the line to you." Jamie said.  
  
Landon sighed and felt his shoulder slumped dejectedly.  
  
"Look, I just froze up all right. I don't know what to do. I had to kiss you." That was a lie, of course.  
  
Landon watched as Jamie looked hurt and tried to escape him.  
  
Landon grabbed Jamie before she managed to escape.  
  
"What's wrong?" Landon asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jamie hissed. "My first kiss is because the guy had to." Jamie retorted sarcastically and Landon noticed her eyes turned glassy. "A first kiss is supposed to be special. Dammit, Carter."  
  
Landon just stood there, motionless.  
  
Her first kiss? Yeah, he knew Jamie didn't kiss around. But he at least expected she had kiss once. With, Eddie perhaps if she was desperate. And yeah, it was the first time he heard her swear.  
  
"Your...first kiss?" He repeated stupidly.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked Carter. Just because I don't prostitute my lips like some people." Jamie wriggled herself free from Landon's grasp and hurried away. It took Landon a second to register what was happening before he ran to catch up with Jamie.  
  
"Jamie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He apologized.  
  
"Your first kiss should be special. You should remember it always, no matter how horrible it is."  
  
"Man, the way she's talking it's like she just did 'it'." Landon mused. "But then again, her naivety and her beliefs are the reason that made him fall in love with her."  
  
Yes. Landon Carter was in love with Jamie Sullivan. And he wasn't afraid to admit it. No one would ever belief that Landon Carter, the ringleader of a group that constantly made fun of Jamie would fall in love with her. Jamie Sullivan, the daughter of Reverend Sullivan. Jamie Sullivan, the quiet girl all teachers loved. Jamie Sullivan, the girl in the brown sweater and high ponytail. Jamie Sullivan, the girl who carried a Bible around with her. Jamie Sullivan, Jamie Sullivan, Jamie Sullivan.  
  
Jamie Sullivan changed Landon's life. And he knew it.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Landon repeated. He caressed her cheek. Jamie closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I know." She whispered. She looked up at Landon with sad, painful eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Landon slowly leaned forward. Against her better judgment, Jamie closed her eyes and tilted her head upwards. Their lips were inches apart when suddenly,  
  
"Jamie!!" They both turned around to see Sally rushing towards them. She had already changed from her red dress and into a pair of faded jeans and a button down salmon colored blouse. "Oh, hi, Landon." She added after thought. She turned to Jamie.  
  
"You better change. Everyone's waiting for you. You did such a great job." She hesitated then turned to Landon. "So are you going to the post party? We're having it at Meg's Diner."  
  
"I'll think about it." Landon answered. He was trying really hard not to strangle Sally. He glared at her icily but Sally seemed oblivious to it.  
  
"Come on Jamie." Sally said.  
  
"You go first. I need to talk to Landon for a minute." She said softly. Sally looked really surprise, as did Landon.  
  
"You sure?" Sally asked. She finally left when Jamie nod.  
  
Once Sally left, the two of them just stared at each other in silence.  
  
Finally, Jamie said, "Maybe it's best for us not to talk for awhile." And with that, she left, leaving Landon standing alone.  
  
**************  
  
"Honey, I couldn't believe it. What a transformation." His mother gushed.  
  
"Thanks mom." Landon said as his mother hugged him.  
  
"Don't be home too late, all right?"  
  
"Okay." She leaned and kiss him on the cheek before exiting the auditorium.  
  
"Interesting re-write out there, Carter." Landon heard. He turned to see Eddie Zimmerhoff stand there. "You're not such a bad Tom Thornton, after all."  
  
"Thanks." He shook hands with Eddie and he left. Landon caught a glimpse of Jamie, leaving the auditorium with her father. She had a pair of jeans overalls on and her hair pulled up in a ponytail.  
  
"Thank you but no." He heard her say. "I'm not going to the after party. I want to spend time with my father tonight."  
  
Shit, thought Landon. I have to go see her now.  
  
As he tried to skirt his way to Jamie, Miss Garber came and exclaimed.  
  
"You were marvelous Landon!"  
  
"Uh, thanks."  
  
His shoulder slumped dejectedly when he knew there was no time to catch up with Jamie. As if reading his thought, she looked at him and made eye contact.  
  
She gave him a soft smile and a million of emotions in her eyes. She gave him a little nod and left the auditorium.  
  
Landon broke into a huge grin.  
  
All his life he had always done the opposite of what Jamie expected of him. And now he was about to do the same thing.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I know it sucked but review anyhow all right, guys. 


End file.
